Is a mage of Fairy Tail really dead?
by grayfangirl
Summary: Is there really someone dead from the guild Fairy Tail? Read and find out! I DON'T own Fairy Tail the creator is Hero Mashima BE WARNED THERE IS SWEARING IN IT


**After the terriable news about an mage of Fairy Tail came to the guild doors everyone was shocked but that was three weeks ago and in those three weeks they weren't able to contact Lyon, the mage's childhood friend, until today they were able to contct Lyon to tell him to come over to Fairy Tail for did say yes.**

**Ater awhile Lyon got to Fairy Tail only to see sad faces.**

**"What's wrong guys"Lyon said quietly**

**"Lyon"master Makarov said**

**""what do you want to tell Makarov"**

**"It's about Gray"he said**

**"What about Gray"**

**"He's no longer with us"**

**"WHAT! NO!" Lyon shouted and started to cry**

**"Lyon"said Erza**

**"What Erza"Lyon said still crying**

**"Gray was killed three weeks ago and we couldn't get in contact with for some reason"Erza said quietly**

**"What!"he shouted again**

**"It's true"said Makarov**

**just then Natsu busted the doors open**

**"Natsu! do you mind we're trying to tell Lyon..."Lucy started**

**"I know he's alive, he can't die on us, he has to be somewhere"Natsu shouted butting Lucy from finishing her sentence**

**"Natsu everyone knows Gray isn't around any more, so shut up"shouted Lucy**

**"He is alive and i'll go search for him and i'll never come back until i find him"Natsu shouted again**

**"Natsu"wispered Lucy**

**Natsu ran outside**

**"Erza, Happy, Lucy, Wendy,Carla"said Makarov**

**"yes master" said Erza**

**"Follow him"The master said**

**"Yes master"said Erza **

**Lucy, Happy, Erza, Wendy and Carla all ran after Natsu. Before they could go any further they saw Natsu suddenly stop and they managed to catch up to him**

**"Natsu, what's wrong"**

**"Something isn't right"said Natsu**

**"Yeah you're right Natsu"said Wendy**

**"What isn't right"commanded Erza**

**"I don't know"said Natsu**

**Suddly a man appeared right in front of them and it was...**

**"Zeref!" shouted Lucy**

**"Run back to the guild!"Erza shouted**

**Everyone (Erza,Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Carla)ran back to the guild and held the door shut**

**"What's wrong guys" Mira said**

**"Z...Zeref is here!"shouted Lucy **

**"what!"everyone shouted apart from Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Happy (Lucy as well) **

**just then the doors flew open knocking everyone away. Zeref walked into the looked like he was looking for someone**

**"Where is Fullbuster"Zeref shouted**

**"Dead!"Gajeel shouted**

**"No, he isn't" Zeref said**

**"I told you he isn't dead"Natsu shouted**

**"Let me ask this does the man have raven hair"Zeref said**

**"Well yeah"shouted Gajeel**

**"Then he's the one. i'm going to kill him"said Zeref**

**"Why do want to kill our friend"said Droy**

**"because he's killed some of my demons"Zeref shouted**

**"He did"shouted Jet**

**"Yes, now where is he"said Zeref**

**"We don't know, we thought he was dead"said Jet **

**suddenly a cloaked figure walked into the guild and Zeref turned around to him**

**"ahh, Fullbuster, i'm going to fucking kill you"shouted Zeref**

**"Gray..."Erza wispered **

**"I told you before to call be by my first name you bastard"shouted the cloaked figure**

**"And by the way i never ever told you that i had son because you fucking killed him and that's why i'm fucking killing your demons" the man shouted**

**"Gray had a son"Erza wispered**

**"Well i'm happy now Fullbuster now that i know you had a son and that Deliora killed him makes me laugh"said Zeref**

**"You bastard!"shouted the man**

**"So Fullbuster who was your son and was your wife killed as well"Zeref laughed**

**"Yes my wife was killed and my son's name is Gray, you fucking bastard, i'll kill for what you've done to my home and family after all these years i've finally found you. i can finally kill you after you took the life of my son who was only eight and my wife. you don't deserve to live anymore"shouted the man**

**"He's Gray's dad!"Shouted Lucy**

**just then the man shouted "Ice devil slayer, devil freeze!" the next moment Zeref was frozen in ice **

**"Wow!"shouted Jet and Droy and the same time**

**the man threw the frozen Zeref into the to be seen again**

**"So,what's your name" asked Makarov to the man who just froze Zeref**

**" Fullbuster"the man said**

**"Silver ey"said Natsu**

**"Thank you for saving us"said Makarov**

**"No problem"said Silver**

**"Hey,Silver are you in a guild"asked Natsu **

**"No i quit my guild ten years ago after Deliora distroyed my home and killed my family"said Silver**

**"oh, well why don't you join Fairy Tail"said Natsu**

**"Sure why not"said Silver**

**just then the magic army came into the guild **

**"Ahh, there you are Silver"said one the guys**

**"Oh, hello you lot , any trouble"said Silver**

**"No, which is supprising" said on the men**

**"Silver how do you know them"asked Natsu**

**"You mean you don't know who Silver is"said one the magic army men said**

**"What do you mean"said Natsu**

**"Silver is one of the ten wizard saints" said another man from the magic army said**

**"He's one of the ten wizard saints"Natsu shouted**

**"Yes he is, one of the strongest ten wizard saints"**

**"He is"**

**"Yes"**

**"cool"shouted Natsu**

**"Dragon slaying magic doesn't work on devil slaying not evan fire"said one of men**

**"What"**

**"it's ture"another one said**

**"Wow"**

**"By the way i'll be joining Fairy Tail"said Silver**

**"really" one man said**

**"yes"**

**"By the way Fairy Tail"**

**"huh"**

**"is someone missing" one of the men said **

**"Yes" said Makarov**

**"who is it"**

**"Gray" said Lucy**

**"huh"said Silver**

**"the ice mage huh"**

**"yeah"**

**"Gray"said Silver**

**"yes our nakama"said Lucy**

**"We got news three weeks ago that he was killed on a job but Natsu doesn't believe it"said Erza shooting a glare at Natsu**

**"he's dead but thought he died ten years ago"said Silver**

**"Wait Silver you know who Gray is"**

**"Yes, he's or he was my son"Silver said sadly**

**"We didn't know you had a son Silver, so that means Gray would've been a ten wizard saint in the futre, you know how it goes don't you"**

**"Yes it runs in the family members if they have any anyway"said Silver**

**"Wow"said Jet and Droy**

**"We're sorry about Gray"said the magic army**

**"Yeah"said **

**After awhile the magic Army left and Silver had Fairy Tail symbol put on his right arm in dark blue.**

**"I don't think he's dead"said Natsu randomly**

**"What Natsu, then where could be, we haven't seen him in three weeks you fucking dickhead"shouted Erza**

**"Many things could've happened Erza like kidnapped"said Natsu**

**"That's true" said Erza**

**"Or maybe he was turned evil"said Natsu unsure on what he had just said**

**"Yea, we must look then"said Lucy**

**Suddenly a man ran into the guild and shouted "Help Fairy Tail! There's a dark guild attacking distroying the town!"**

**With what the man had just the whole guild ran out and saw the dark guild coming towards them**

**"Fairies" said the guild master**

**"Where is Gray Fullbuster!"the guild master shouted**

**"We don't know, how the hell do you know him anyway"shouted Erza**

**"Ten years ago he defeated my entire guild even me, so i trained to be more powerful so i can defeat him"said the guild master**

**"Gray was able to defeat your whole even when he was eight"shouted Erza**

**"Yes that's right and i'll defeat that little bastard"**

**"So how did Gray know you're evil anyway"**

**"He knew because we had captured him but he escaped to rescue a girl"**

**"What!"shouted the whole Fairy Tail guild**

**Silver started to get angry now**

**"you'll leave my son alone you bastard!"shouted Silver**

**"You're the brats dad!"the guild master shouted**

**"Yes Gray is my son and i'll NEVER let you hurt him, so go to hell you fucking bastard"**

**After awhile Silver defeated the whole guild including the guild master all by himself**

**"Like father, like son"said a man**

**"Huh"**

**"Gray even saved my life ten years ago, i was being used as hostage to get Drum-bee the leader of the dark guild Five Bridge Familia out of Black Vox"said the old man**

**"By any chance are a member of the council"said Makarov**

**"Yes i am a member of the coucil i'm the warden of Black Vox"said the man**

**"So, is your name Torch"asked Makarov**

**"yes that's my name Makarov"said Torch**

**"it's nice to see you again"**

**"same with you Makarov and how is your guild doing"said Torch**

**"Oh, they're still a pain"said Makarov **

**"Torch"said Silver**

**"Silver it's been ten years now right"said Torch**

**"Yeah, Deliora distroyed my village, so for the past ten years i've been killing other demons and i've been looking for Zeref"said Silver**

**"Wow it must of been hard to lose your home"said Torch**

**"yeah it was i lost my wife as well"said Silver**

**"Oh i didn't know Silver i'm sorry"said Torch**

**"it's fine, we should be finding Gray if he's alive"said Silver**

**"Yes"shouted Natsu**

**Natsu, Erza,Lucy,Happy,Carla,Wendy and Silver were heading towards the guild doors to start searching for Gray that is until two cloaked figures walked in**

**"Hello, how may we help"said Mira**

**"I want to join this guild" one of them said**

**"What about your friend"said Mira**

**"Huh, i don't know him"said the girl**

**"You don't"said Mira**

**"No"**

**"Anyway what's your name"said Mira**

**"My name is Dreyer!she said**

**"You've got the same last name as the master and Laxus"Said Jet**

**"Oh, that's why i want to join the guild, you see Laxus is my brother"said Light**

**"Laxus has a sister"everyone shouted**

**"Laxus how come you never told us you had a sister you bastard"shouted Natsu**

**"Because i didn't want gramps to go and look for when he has to look after the guild"Laxus said**

**"So, Light what magic do you use"asked Lucy**

**"Oh, i use dragon slaying magic"Light said**

**"HUH, another dragon slayer!"everyone shouted again**

**"What element"asked Natsu**

**"Electric"said Light**

**"Wow the same as Laxus"said Jet**

**awhile later Light has the guild mark on her neck in black **

**"So, who are you"asked Gajeel staring at the other cloaked person"**

**"You know it's rude to stare Gajeel"said the man**

**"How the hell do you know me"said Gajeel**

**"I know everyone you bastard"said the man**

**"How"said Gajeel**

**"Am i missing or don't you remember me"said the man**

**"Why w..."**

**the man slowly took his hood off and he revealed his face**

**"GRAY!"shouted Gajeel**

**everyone turned to Gajeel and "GRAY!"Erza shouted**

**"Where the hell have you been"shouted Erza**

**"I told you before didn't i"Gray said**

**"told us what"**

**"I went to North contient to train, you idiots"said Gray**

**"Oh, we forgot sorry everyone"said Erza and Lucy**

**"Gray"said Erza**

**"Yea Erza"said Gray**

**"your dad is alive by the way and he's joined Fairy Tail"said Erza**

**"What!" Gray said **

**Gray started looking around until he found his dad talking to Makarov**

**Gray walked over to his dad and Makarov**

**"Hey gramps"said Gray**

**"Hello Gray, people were saying you were killed"said Makarov**

**"Oh really"said Gray**

**"Yes"**

**"Gray"said Silver**

**"Dad"said Gray**

**Silver hugged his son and he started to cry as Gray hugged him back**

**the whole guild watched as father and son reunited **

**THE END**


End file.
